


Quilt

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Superstitions challenge. If you leave a quilt unfinished, you will not marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quilt

Ginny tried to look innocent as her bedroom door opened. Her mother ran a critical eye over the room. Ginny was sitting on something.

She didn't have to purse her lips for very long before her daughter shifted uncomfortably and handed over a pile of cloth.

Molly shook it out.

"Ginny, it's gorgeous," she said, examining the overall design of the delicately quilted material.

Ginny squirmed, uncomfortable with the praise.

"You'll have to finish it, or you'll never get married," her mother warned.

In the end Ginny wrapped the half finished quilt in paper and hid it in the attic.


End file.
